Se meu silêncio não te diz nada,
by Mah-Baka-Sama
Summary: minhas palavras são inúteis.
1. Solidão

_Já passava das 22:00.Chovia.Aquele jovem de cabelos ruivos observava o pingos d'água que escorriam pela janela molhada.Aquela chuva,que tantos consideravam forte,não eram nada em relação às lágrimas que derramara._

_-Gaara...-Temari o trouxe de volta do transe._

_-Saia daqui.-disse,enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente.Temari aproximou-se do irmão,sentou-se próximo ao mesmo e pousou a mão suavemente em seu ombro.Ele afastou-se bruscamente._

_-Desculpa..._

_-Desculpas não servem de nada,Temari._

_-Bom,eu tentei.Vou sentir a sua falta.-Temari levantou-se,e se retirou do quarto.A última lágrima de Gaara escorreu pelo seu rosto.Foi escorrendo devagar por sua pele alva,e,quando finalmente chegou ao seu queixo,já havia secado.A chuva parou,e inacreditavelmente,as gotas d'água não escorreram pelo vidro.Apenas ficaram lá,se dissipando aos pouco.Uma,apenas uma delas escorreu pelo vidro da janela,até se desfazer ao choque com o parapeito da mesma._

_Desde aquele dia,Gaara nunca mais havia chorado.Nunca mais._

Quatro anos se passaram desde aquela noite.Ele havia se tornado mais forte do que já era.Não podia fraquejar por tudo,já que sua vida lhe trazia tantos mal acontecimentos.

Era o primeiro dia de aula,Sasuke havia te torrado a paciência no dia anterior,falando da Sakura,a qual dizia ser a garota mais irritante do mundo,que nem queria olhá-la na cara no dia seguinte,mas ele sabia que,na verdade,tudo isso era porque ele estava apaixonado pela garota.Era sua forma de disfarçar,o que só deixava tudo mais na cara.

Gaara não entendia muito bem aquilo tudo.Se ele a ama,porque finjir que não? Porque tratá-la daquela forma para esconder o que sente? Acabaria perdendo a garota,e depois,o que faria? Não entendia essa maneira de amar.Afinal,não entendia quase nenhuma maneira de amar,já que nunca se apaixonara.

-Porra,já são 6:55.-Gaara,saiu de casa correndo,com um pedaço de pão na boca.

-Ino,sua anta,você vai correndo pra escola,pra aprender a não abusar da boa vontade dos outros! -gritou Deidara,irmão de Ino.Ele sempre levava a irmã de carro para a escola,mas havia perdido a paciência de esperá-la.

Alguns minutos após Deidara sair,Ino desceu as escadas,com a mochila nas costas.

-Droga,o Deidara já foi!Vou ter que ir andando.

Gaara seguia em frente,sem se importar muito com o horário.Se andasse,se atrasaria,se corresse se atrasaria.Melhor ir andando,que cansava menos.Estava distraído,quando...PAFT!Alguém havia esbarrado-se no jovem com bastante violência e...caído em cima dele? Era uma cena bem constragedora.

-Des-desculpa...-disse a jovem de cabelos loiros dona de olhos azuis,ofegante.

-N-n-ada.-respondeu Gaara,corando levemente.Seus lábios estavam bastante próximos.A garota levantou-se.Logo após foi a vez de Gaara fazer o mesmo.Ela o olhava um tanto quanto envergonhada,sem conseguir dizer uma palavra.

-O seu joelho...

-Hã?-Ino parecia desligada.

-Está...sangrando.-Gaara esperava um grito,desespero,lágrimas.

-Ah,sim.No colégio,eu procuro um band-aid.Já estou atrasada.-respondeu Ino,começando a caminhar para o colégio.Gaara parecia surpreso. "_Essa garota não está chorando,gritando,fazendo escândalo?Geralmente elas são tão..._"

-...frescas.-Gaara pensou alto.A garota continuava caminhando,se afastando.Parou.

-O seu nome.

-Hã?-Gaara não parecia muito alerta.

-Perguntei o seu nome.

-Ah...Gaara.Sabaku no Gaara.

-O meu é Yamanaka Ino.-virou-se na direção do garoto repentinamente,sorrindo.-Até mais.-voltou a dar-lhe as costas e seguiu seu caminho para o colégio.Gaara fez o mesmo. "_Tão diferente..." _pensou.

Gaara já havia chegado à escola.Ia entrar de fininho na sala,quando foi parado pela diretora Tsunade.

-Atrasado no primeiro dia de aula,Sabaku?

-Er...-Gaara não tinha uma boa desculpa.Sempre tinha,sempre teve.Mas,por algum motivo,não conseguia pensar em uma.O 'esbarrão' parecia tê-lo afetado.

-Ai,ai.-Tsunade suspirou.-Tudo bem,entre na sala.

-Hã?Está...me deixando ir?

-Sim,sim,não tô a fim de dar advertências hoje."_Não tá a fim?Que tipo de diretora ela é?Provavelmente o tipo que se embebeda..._"

-Obrigada.-Gaara entrou em sua sala de aula.

-Com licença.

-Atrasado,Gaara.-disse Asuma.Gaara não respondeu,e procurou um lugar para sentar-se.Foi quando avistou uma linda garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis penetrantes."_Ela é...a garota de hoje mais cedo._" pensou Gaara,corando instantaneamente.

Ino olhava-o atentamente."Ai,que vergonha,ele tá olhando pra mim.Deve tá achando que me joguei em cima dele de propósito,afinal...ele é um filézinho,né? PERA AÍ.O que eu tô dizendo?! Ino,Ino,concentre-se na aula,vai que ele é mais um daqueles que usa e joga fora..." pensou.Na verdade,era só uma desculpa para si mesma,sabia-sem saber porque-que Gaara não era assim.

Asuma percebeu os olhares dos dois.

-Ei,Sabaku,não é porque se sente sozinho que pode ficar dando em cima das garotas no meio da aula,certo?-Asuma sorriu.Gaara paralisou.Por que?Por que aquele filho da puta havia lhe dito isso? Tentava entender.Mas não conseguia.Agora,suas pernas haviam paralisado.Quis socá-lo.Socá-lo com força e sair correndo.Se continuasse ali,ia se recordar daquela noite e de todo o resto.

"_-Desculpas não servem de nada,Temari._"

Mesmo com tantas pessoas ali,porque ainda se sentia só? Porque,aquele sentimento de abandono continuava a abordá-lo,a machucá-lo? Sentiu um impacto em seu joelho,e um barulho distante,muito distante.

"_-O seu nome._"

O coração de Gaara,que antes rangia a cada batida,pareceu bater mais pausadamente.Mais calmamente.

"_-Eu perguntei o seu nome._"

Aquela sensação.O que era? Não era nenhuma sensação maravilhosa,mas era como se seu coração batesse na barriga,e uma-não tão pesada assim,mas ainda uma-das cargas que carregava em suas costas fosse retirada.Ouvia alguns sons distantes,que iam se aproximando.Um aglomerado de pessoas falando.Alguém tocando o seu rosto.

-Ele voltou.

-Graças à Deus.

-Consegue se levantar?-uma jovem perguntou,estendendo a podia ficar alí,depois de ter 'tido uma crise'.Ia fugir.Mas...

-Sim.-disse,segurando a mão da jovem.Levantou-se.-Obrigada.

-De nada.Você está bem?

-Acho que sim...-Gaara ruborizou.

-É melhor irmos nos sentar...você está bem mesmo?

-...sim.-Gaara percebeu que ainda segurava a mão da jovem,e soltou-a.Foi sentar-se,e a garota fez o mesmo.

"_-O meu é Yamanaka Ino._"

Aí está :D Primeiro capítulo pronto. /O/ Tá pequeno,mas tinha que acabar aí,pra dar aquele efeito. 8D Ah,e não me matem pelo Asuma ser um filho da puta na minha fic,eu escrevi isso ouvindo _Motteke! Sailor Fuku_,que é uma música que afeta meu cérebro,aí eu acabo escrevendo coisas meio nada a ver. \/ Espero que gostem,e comentem. X3


	2. Batimentos

A aula parecia passar rápido para Gaara,que pensava em como era macia a pele da Yamanaka. "_O que você tá pensando,Gaara? Bebeu? O esbarrão afetou sua cabeça? É,afetou sim._" pensava.

A sirene tocou.Era uma sirene alta,estridente e irritante,mas Gaara ouviu a mesma baixo,distante.Era onde sua mente estava.Distante.

-Ei...Gaara,não é esse o seu nome?-uma jovem loira o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos.

-Hã?Sim,é Gaara.O seu é Ino,certo?

-Certo.-Ino riu um pouco.-Bom,pelo que percebi,você vem mais ou menos pelo mesmo caminho que eu,então...-Ino deu uma pequena pausa. "_O que eu estou fazendo?_" perguntava-se.-Poderia ir pra casa hoje com você?É que...-pausou novamente."_Uma desculpa,uma desculpa!_"-Meu irmão sempre me busca de carro,mas como me atrasei hoje,ele se irritou e quer se vingar,então tenho que voltar a pé,e...  
"_E...?!_"

-...sabe como o mundo de hoje é! Uma garota ir pra casa sozinha a pé é perigoso,née!-Ino riu constrangida.

-Ah,sem problemas.-Gaara sorriu um pouco de lado.Um sorriso quase imperceptível.Sorrir...a quanto tempo não fazia isso? E porque fez isso agora? "[i_Essa garota está fazendo meu encéfalo deixar de ser uma massa cinzenta,para ser uma gosma cinzenta._" pensou.

**Momento explicação;**

O encéfalo é a maior parte do cérebro,que controla várias funções do corpo,inclusive os sentimentos.Este,é uma massa cinzenta.O que Gaara quer dizer é que ela meche tanto com ele,que tá quase derretendo,queimando ou algo assim,o seu encéfalo,transformando-o em gosma. oov

**/Momento explicação.**

Ino corou um pouco com aquele sorriso.

-Obrigada.

-Nada.

-Bom,é melhor irmos logo,não quero te atrasar.Seus pais podem se preocupar.

-Eu...-Gaara pausou a fala.Aquele sentimento.Aquela dor.Mas tinha algo diferente.-...não tenho pais.

-Ah...-Ino sentiu-se um tanto quanto culpada.-...desculpa.

-Tudo bem,você não sabia.

-Er...bem...sim.-Ino baixou a cabeça.

-Vamos?

-Sim...-Ino olhou-o.Gaara percebeu aquele olhar arrependido,como quem carrega uma grande peso nas costas.Gaara sorriu.Não sabia porque estava-o fazendo,mas sentiu que precisava.

-Tudo bem,não precisa ficar assim.Você realmente não sabia.-disse,ainda sorrindo.Aquele sorriso era tão... "_...acolhedor._" Ino pensou.Sorriu também.

-Obrigada.-disse.Gaara ficou meio confuso.

-Pelo que?

-Nada,nada.-Ino apenas sorriu.-Vamos indo.-Gaara apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Os dois foram caminhando juntos,sem dizer nada,apenas trocando olhares algumas vezes.

-Aqui nos separamos.

-Hã?-Gaara,que havia se perdido em seus pensamentos,'acordou' confuso.

-É aqui que eu vou pra minha casa,e você vai pra a sua...bom,foi aqui que a gente se esbarrou hoje de manhã,então é a conclusão à que chego...

-Ah,sim.Desculpe,estava distraído.

-Ah,tudo bem.Até amanhã?

-Até.-Gaara acenou.Seguiu seu caminho,enquanto Ino seguia o dela.

Chegou em casa.Algo estava diferente.Era...o tempo? Não entendia muito bem,mas algo estava diferente.Algo ao seu redor.Tinha vontade de conversar isso com alguém,mas...quem? Sasuke? Ele não entenderia,e provavelmente riria de sua cara.Achava que _ela _o teria ajudado,se...

-Droga,não posso ficar pensando nisso.-Gaara cerrou os dentes com força.Precisava parar de pensar naquilo,ou aquele sentimento voltaria.E não queria isso.Não queria,não queria mesmo.

Uma semana se passou desde o _incidente_ envolvendo a Yamanaka.Havia se tornado algo para ela,algo que,se não se enganava,chamavam de amigo.Sentia-se feliz por aquilo.Mas não satisfeito.Não sabia porque,mas parecia que faltava algo.

A sirene tocou.Encerrava-se mais um dia escolar.

-Viajando nas aulas,Gaara?-perguntou Ino,que estava em pé ao lado do jovem dono dos orbes verdes profundos,com um sorrisinho que não conseguia identificar do que era.

-Como sempre...-Gaara esbanjava apenas...sono.Não que estivesse com sono de fato,mas parecia cansado,talvez pelo tédio que aquelas aulas lhe traziam.

-Pois é.-Ino riu um pouco.-Vamos?

-Uhum.-Gaara levantou-se.Que sensação era aquela? Queria...segurar a mãe de Ino? Andar assim com ela? Sim,queria.Parecia ser...maravilhoso.

Foram caminhando.Ino não parecia tão descontraída como das outras vezes,olhava o céu com um ar de dúvida.E Gaara fitava-a preocupadamente e...apaixonadamente? O que era aquilo,afinal?

Algumas nuvens começaram a se acumular naquele céu antes azul.Ino,mesmo estando a fitar o céu,não percebeu a mudança do tempo.Gaara muito menos.Até que...uma pequena gota d'água caiu sobre a pele de Ino,um pouco abaixo de seu olho esquerdo,próximo ao nariz._E aquela gota escorreu pela sua pele,como uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto._O céu começou a derramar mais e mais gotas d'água,e Gaara segurou a mão de Ino,disparando à procura de um lugar coberto.Aquela sensação,aquela vontade de... "_...protegêla._" pensou.Encontraram um estacionamente,de algum banco,ou algo assim.Apenas entraram e sentaram-se.

-Você se sente sozinho,não é,Gaara?-Ino quebrou o silêncio.

-...-Gaara nada respondeu.

-O que o Asuma disse naquele dia,que fez você entrar em estado de choque,foi sobre você se sentir sozinho,não foi?Algo em relação ao seu passado...

-Já chega.-disse.Ino assustou-se.-Não gosto de falar sobre isso...

-Desculpa.-respondeu Ino.Gaara olhou-a um tanto quanto surpreso,nunca favia visto alguém se desculpar após tocar _naquele_ assunto.-Mas guardar isso apenas pra si vai te consumir aos poucos.-completou a jovem dona dos orbes azuis.Gaara sentiu um calor dentro de si.Aquele calor agradável,aquela sensação de conforto.

A chuva começou a passar aos poucos.

-Vamos?-Ino levantou-se.

-...sim.-Gaara levantou-se também.Caminharam até a rua em que se separavam,acenaram um ao outro e seguiram seus caminhos.

18:57.O telefone da casa de Ino começa a tocar.

-Alô?

-_Alô,Ino?_

-Sim.Gaara?!-Ino parecia surpresa.-Como conseguiu o meu número?

-_Isso não importa agora.Eu...quero compartilhar com você aquilo que guardei pra mim durante anos.Eu não quero mais ser consumido aos poucos._-Ino sorriu doce e serenamente.

-Sou toda ouvidos.-respondeu.

----------------------------------------------------------

Fim do segundo capítulo. :3

Talvez algumas coisas fiquem em aberto,ou sei lá,nos próximos capítulos eu explico. u-u/

Reviews,onegai. ii


	3. Sentimento

Já era dia.Gaara estava caminhando em direção à escola. "_Não é a mesma coisa..._" pensou.

**Flash Back;**

-_Ah,Gaara,antes que eu esqueça.A partir de amanhã,o Deidara vai voltar a me levar e me trazer de volta,ok?_

-Ok...

**/Flash Back.**

Mergulhado nestes pensamentos,chegou à escola antes que percebesse.Sentia-se mais leve.O peso em sua costas parecia ter sumido quase que completamente.E ele sabia o porque.

-Bom dia,Gaara!-gritou Ino,do fim do corredor que dava para a sala deles.

-Boa dia.-Gaara sorriu de lado,quase imperceptivelmente.Entraram juntos na sala. "_Não tinha ninguém do lado de fora,e já são 6:50...será que a Ino..._" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

-Estava te esperando.-falou Ino,em um tom um tanto envergonhado,mas expresso com naturalidade.Gaara nada respondeu,apenas sorriu internamente.Sentia-se feliz em ouvir aquilo,mas... por que? Achava que sabia.Não,realmente sabia.Mas ainda não estava certo disso.

Os dois foram sentar-se e o professor Asuma entrou na sala. "_Droga,esqueci que a primeira aula de hoje é desse idiota..._" pensou Gaara.Via o professor dessa forma desde o dia em que se atrasou,e tudo aquilo aconteceu.Tudo aquilo...

O sinal do intervalo tocou.Gaara não levantou-se logo,esperou que os alunos abestados saíssem correndo primeiro.Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro.

-Ei,Gaara.-Ino sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Hm.

-Seu aniversário tá chegando,né?-Gaara arregalou um pouco os olhos.

-Como você...

-Está no quadro de aniversariantes do mês.

-Ah,sim.Ainda existem essas coisas? Pensava que era só no primário...-Gaara olhou para cima,sem mover a cabeça.Ino riu um pouco.

-Pois é.Tem...algo que você queira?-Gaara quase caiu da cadeira com aquilo.

-Hã?!

-É seu aniversário,se possível,queria te dar um presente.

-Ah,nada em especial...-Gaara olhou para o lado,um tanto quanto triste.

-Há muito tempo não ganha nada em seu aniversário,não é?

-Sim.-Gaara fechou a mão com força.Sentiu algo sobre a mesma.Era...a mão de Ino.

-Pois vai ganhar.Do que você gosta?-Ino continuava a segurar a mão fechada de Gaara.Algum tempo se passou,e Ino acreditava ter magoado Gaara.A mão do mesmo,antes fechada,relaxou,e segurou a mão de Ino.

-Qualquer coisa que você me der,eu vou gostar.-disse,sorrindo.Ino não acreditava no que ouviu.Nem mesmo Gaara acreditava no que havia dito.Ino corou violentamente,quando ouviu o sinal tocar novamente.Gaara resolveu usar isso como uma desculpa para diminuir a vergonha da jovem.

-É melhor ir se sentar.

-S-sim.-Ino foi para o seu lugar.

A aula pareceu demorar mais que o normal para os dois jovens.Talvez por quererem que a aula acabasse logo._O tempo parece mais longo para os que esperam._Gaara sabia disso,por isso tentou superar a partida [i_dela[/i_,e não ficar esperando _ela_ voltar.

Finalmente a aula acabou.Ino não levantou-se.Estava distraída demais para perceber que a aula havia acabado.Gaara levantou-se e caminhou até sua mesa.

-Ino...a aula já acabou.-disse.Ino demorou um pouco para 'acordar'.

-Hã?! Ah,sim.Desculpa,viajei.

-Tudo bem.Vamos.

-Ok...-Ino levantou-se.Não estava exatamente 'ok'.Aquele sentimento.Ele não existia antes,existia?Era tão...diferente.Ela,que sempre se sentiu tão...sozinha. "_É mesmo,agora que pensei...ele me contou o que sente.E eu não contei à ele o que sinto...sendo que...nós sentimos..._" os pensamentos de Ino foram interrompidos.

-Ino,você tá se sentindo bem?-Gaara perguntou.

-Ah,sim...eu só...-Ino queria contar à Gaara.Mas... "_...se eu contar,vai ser estranho.Eu não vou conseguir sorrir do mesmo jeito..._" pensava.Mas,que jeito? Sorrir forçadamente,sendo que queria chorar? E Gaara parecia sorrir mais,e mais sinceramente depois que confessou sobre sua solidão.Talvez ela devesse. "_Ou talvez eu faça ele se sentir mal..._".

-Ino.

-Hm?

-Me diz.

-O que?-o coração de Ino parecia ser pressionado por mãos invisíveis.

-O que você está sentindo.-o coração de Ino apertou mais.

-Co...como assim?

-Eu sei que você não tá bem,Ino.-Gaara parou de caminhar,e olhou nos olhos azuis da jovem Yamanaka.Alguns alunos que ainda se encontravam nos corredores olharam para os dois,mas estes não ligaram.-Me diz,o que você sente.

-Ah,Gaara.-Ino abraçou-o e começou a chorar.Gaara assustou-se o um pouco de início,mas deixou que a jovem o abraçasse.-Eu me sinto tão...só.-as lágrimas escorriam por um espaço pequeno pelo rosto de Ino,e encontravam a camisa de Gaara,que absorvia cada uma delas.

-Vamos para algum outro lugar,e conversamos,certo?

-Mas,o Deidara vem me buscar e...

-Então quer que eu passe na sua casa depois?-o coração de Ino disparou.Ele se importava tanto assim com ela? E porque ela gostava tanto disso?

-Você não gostaria de...almoçar lá em casa?-disse,sem pensar muito.-Eu sempre almoço sozinha.

-E o seu irmão?

-Ele só me busca.Ele está fazendo vestibular para uma universidade internacional,-a respiração de Gaara descompassou-se rapidamente ao ouvir esta parte.-e não para em casa,a não ser para dormir,e tomar banho.

-E os seus pais?-Ino começou a chorar novamente.-É sobre tudo isso que eu quero falar.-ela apertou um pouco mais o abraço.Era tão bom ficar assim.

_We've always been this to free all the pain  
We've always been this to free all the pain_

Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen  
Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen

Gaara pôs a mão no bolso,para pegar o celular.Não sabia quem poderia estar ligando pra ele,porque...seu celular não estava tocando.E quem mais,tão próximo,teria aquele toque de celular?

-Ah,desculpa,o meu celular tá tocando...-Ino pegou o telefone que se encontrava no bolso direito de trás da sua calça.-Fala.-Ino atendeu.

-_Cadê você?!_-a voz respondeu.

-Tô indo,tô indo.-desligou.-O Deidara tá na porta.

-Ah,sim,vamos.-Gaara ajudou Ino a se recompor-se e foram juntos até a entrada. "_Metal,né? Essa garota me surpreende._" pensou. (**N/A:**O toque do celular de Ino é_ What's up people?_,da banda Maximum the Hormone.) Caminharam até o carro,onde Deidara esperava já irritado.Ino abriu a porta.

-Deidara,o Gaara vai lá pra casa comigo hoje,ok?

-Tanto faz.Vamos logo que eu tenho que chegar no curso em 15 minutos.-respondeu,seco.Os dois entraram no carro rapidamente e ele arrancou.Pela percepção de Gaara,deveriam estar à uns 120 km por hora.Chegaram rapidamente,e Deidara praticamente os expulsou no carro.

-Desculpa por ter um irmão tão idiota.

-Ah,isso porque você não conheceu o Kankurou...-Gaara mudou sua expressão e olhou para o nada.Ino percebeu.

-Vem,vamos entrar.-Ino abriu a porta e puxou Gaara pela mão.Era uma casa grande,muito bonita.Ino fechou a porta e foi caminhando para a cozinha.Parou.Parecia tremer.As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua pele alva.Não conseguia controlá-las,elas simplesmente caíam.Seus olhos,entreabertos,arregalaram-sem,quando sentiu o corpo de Gaara colar-se ao seu,e os braços do mesmo envolvê-la.

-Gaara...-Ino dobrou os braços,pondo suas mãos sobre os braços de Gaara,como numa tentativa de mantê-lo alí.-...eu me sinto tão só.-as lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo rosto de Ino.-Do que adianta uma casa bonita,comprar o que quiser,estudar em uma boa escola,se o essencial,aquilo que chamam de amor,me falta?-Ino continuava a chorar,e Gaara sentiu um frio na barriga.No fim das contas,ela era igual à ele.Solitária.

-O seu irmão você já me explicou,mas,e os seus pais?

-Meus pais são divorciados...minha mãe não trabalha,e por isso,minha guarda acabou ficando com o meu pai,que nunca para em casa,só vive trabalhando,e trabalhando.A minha mãe voltou para a casa da minha avó quando se separou do meu pai...

-E onde a sua avó mora?

-Na Alemanha. (**N/A: **A fanfic se passa no Brasil.Mas,por enquanto,não tem uma cidade específica.Talvez,mais pra frente,eu mude isso.Ou talvez mantenha a cidade anônima. \o/)

-Ino...-Gaara soltou-a.O coração de Ino saltou. "_Não me solte,Gaara,fique aqui comigo,por favor._" pensou.Gaara virou-a em sua direção,e olhou-a nos olhos.-...eu sei como você se sente.E você sabe que eu sei.E por isso eu queria te dizer que...-Gaara foi interrompido por um som meio abafado."_Droga,quem é o idiota que tá me ligando?_"-Só um minuto,é o meu celular.-tirou o aparelho do bolso e atendeu,sem nem ao menos olhar o número.-Alô?

-_Gaara?_-uma voz feminina respondeu do outro lado da linha.Gaara gelou.

-Te-Temari?!

-_Sim,Gaara.Onde você está?_

-Na casa de uma amiga...

-_Amiga?! Que amiga? Bom,não importa agora.Venha pra casa.[/i_-disse.Venha? Por que o verbo 'vir' estava sendo usado com 'venha' e não 'vá'? Será que...-_Eu voltei._

-O-o que?!

-_Eu voltei pra casa,Gaara._-respondeu."_Ela voltou.Ela está...aqui._" pensou.-_Estou te esperando._-Temari desligou.

-Gaara...-Ino parecia preocupada.

-Ino...a Temari...voltou.-Gaara estava paralisado.Ino não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

-Vamos.

-Pra onde?

-Pra sua casa,oras.Sua irmã está te esperando.

-Mas e vo...

-Você acha que eu vou deixar você ir pra casa sozinho nessas condições? Você tá tão chocado que poderia ser atropelado por uma criança de 4 anos.-respondeu.Deveria ser algo engraçado,mas Gaara não riu.Talvez nem ao menos tenha entendido o sentido das palavras de Ino.Ino segurou a mão do Sabaku e começou a puxá-lo para fora de casa.-Vamos indo.

-S-sim...-Gaara apenas caminhou com Ino até sua casa.

Quando chegaram à casa de Gaara,o mesmo começou a sentir um forte frio na barriga.Gaara teve alguma dificuldade para encontrar as chaves na mochila e para conseguir enfiá-la na fechadura.Entraram portão adentro.Foram caminhando até a porta,a a cada passo que davam,um forte arrepio atacava Gaara.Antes mesmo que chegassem à frente da porta,a mesma abriu-se.

-Gaara!-Temari correu e abraçou-o.Gaara não sabia o que dizer.

-Er...bem,eu já vou indo.Até amanhã,Gaara...-Ino foi afastando-se.

-Ei,você.

-Hm?-Ino virou-se.

-Obrigada por acompanhar o Gaara até em casa.Imagino que ele não teria condições de vir só.

-Não mesmo.Mas,não seja por isso.

-Sabaku no Temari,irmã mais velha do Gaara.E você?

-Yamanaka Ino,a...uma amiga do Gaara.

-Sei.Obrigada mais uma vez.

-Por nada.-Ino encostou o portão após sair da casa dos Sabaku.

-Gaara.-Temari parou de apertá-lo.

-Hm?-Gaara ainda estava meio confuso.

-Senti a sua falta.-Temari sorriu.

-Eu...também.-naquele momento,Gaara esqueceu toda a raiva e inconformação que sentia por Temari ter partido.

**Flash Back.**

_-Gaara,eu passei!-Temari entrou no quarto do irmão pulante e eufórica._

_-Passou em que?_

_-Na faculdade,dã._

_-Qual delas?_

_-Na...er...Cambridge._

_-Você vai para a Europa?_

_-Sim.-Gaara nada respondeu.Levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto."Cambridge...Temari...por que até você vai me deixar?" pensava,enquanto as lágrimas caíam.Gaara ficou sem falar com Temari durante aqueles dias._

_Já passava das 22:00.Chovia.Aquele jovem de cabelos ruivos observava o pingos d'água que escorriam pela janela molhada.Aquela chuva,que tantos consideravam forte,não eram nada em relação às lágrimas que derramara._

_-Gaara...-Temari o trouxe de volta do transe._

_-Saia daqui.-disse,enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente.Temari aproximou-se do irmão,sentou-se próximo ao mesmo e pousou a mão suavemente em seu ombro.Ele afastou-se bruscamente._

_-Desculpa..._

_-Desculpas não servem de nada,Temari._

_-Bom,eu tentei.Vou sentir a sua falta..-Temari levantou-se,e se retirou do quarto.A última lágrima de Gaara escorreu pelo seu rosto.Foi escorrendo devagar por sua pele alva,e,quando finalmente chegou ao seu queixo,já havia secado.A chuva parou,e inacreditavelmente,as gotas d'água não escorreram pelo vidro.Apenas ficaram lá,se dissipando aos pouco.Uma,apenas uma delas escorreu pelo vidro da janela,até se desfazer ao choque com o parapeito da mesma._

**/Flash Back.**

-Eu...não vou ficar por muito tempo.

-Você vai voltar pra Europa?

-Sim...eu arranjei um ótimo emprego lá,e estava imaginando se você...

-Não,não vou pra Europa com você.-disse,sem ao menos hesitar.Por que? Não queria poder viver com Temari? O que o segurava naquele lugar? Talvez...

-Bom,eu imaginei que você reagiria assim...

-Imaginou?

-Imaginei.Enfim,eu volto para a Europa em 3 dias.

-3 DIAS?!

-Sim.Eu sei que é cedo,mas eu tenho um emprego lá,sabe como é...

-Entendo.Mas...como você imaginou que eu reagiria assim?-Temari riu.

-Vou deixar que você perceba sozinho.E,se me permite,eu vou tomar um banho.

-Ah,sim...-Temari levantou-se e deixou um Gaara confuso em pé em frente à porta de casa.Era sexta feira,(**N/A: **Não me matem por decidir as coisas de uma hora pra outra. /o/) e Gaara teria o fim de semana com Temari.Ela iria embora no Domingo de manhã.(**N/A:**Você deve estar pensando _'Essa daí não sabe matemática'_.Não sei mesmo. 8D Mas não é o caso.3 dias,a contar da sexta.Sexta 1,Sábado 2,Domingo 3.E não faria sentido contar a Segunda como 3,afinal,Temari trabalha,ela teria de ir ao trabalho na segunda. u.u Tá,ignorem minha burrice. e-e)

Naquele fim de semana,Gaara e Ino não tiveram nenhum contato,e isso dava uma certa angústia aos dois.Gaara não aproveitou o fim de semana com Temari ao máximo,mas foi bom vê-la de novo.

Segunda-Feira,10:43.Gaara já havia deixado Temari no aeroporto a algum tempo.Ele não tinha ido para a escola.Chovia.Observava as gotas d'água que escorriam pelo vidro da janela.

_E voltamos ao ponto de partida._

Uma das gotas escorreu pelo vidro,lentamente."_Sozinho novamente._" Uma outra gota escorreu pelo vidro,fazendo movimentos enviezados,até que...escorrreu sobre a primeira gota d'água,fundindo-se com a mesma,formando uma só,que escorreu até se chocar com o parapeito da janela."_Não.Não mais._" Levantou-se.11:27.Por quanto tempo ficara observando a chuva? Não fazia diferença.Pegou o guarda-chuva e foi correndo para a porta de entrada.Um feche de luz atingiu seu rosto.O sol deu as caras pela primeira vez naquele dia."_Realmente,não mais._" pensou,enquanto jogava o guarda-chuva de qualquer jeito dentro de casa e fechava a porta.Não precisava ter pressa,pois já sabia o que queria.Mas seu coração madava-o se apressar.Talvez fosse essa a sensação de... a correr,com um sorriso bobo no rosto."_Não mais.Nem eu nem você.Não mais ficaremos só._" pensou,enquanto corria em direção à escola,sem tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto.

----------------------------------------------------------

Fim do 3º capítulo. ;D Não me matem por parar nessa parte. XD Ah,e acho que a fic só terá 5 capítulos. x-x Enfim,mandem reviews,onegai ! \o/


	4. Felicidade I

Ino caminhava calmamente para a entrada da escola.Foram poucos dias,mas sentia muito a falta de Gaara.Ainda mais porque...

**Flash Back.**

_-Ino...-Gaara soltou-a.O coração de Ino saltou. "Não me solte,Gaara,fique aqui comigo,por favor." pensou.Gaara virou-a em sua direção,e olhou-a nos olhos.-...eu sei como você se sente.E você sabe que eu sei.E por isso eu queria te dizer que...-Gaara foi interrompido por um som meio abafado."Droga,quem é o idiota que tá me ligando?"-Só um minuto,é o meu celular._

**/Flash Back.**

Naquela hora,ele ia dizer algo para ela,mas seu celular tocou.O que seria? Pensandomchegou a entrada antes que percebesse.Inocentemente,levantou a cabeça e olho para a rua.Viu uma figura familiar correndo,um tanto afobada,porém,parecia a aproximação,foi arregalando os olhos,ao reconhecer a figura que agora corria em sua direção.Quando a mesma parou,ofegante,à sua frente,Ino já não pensava mais na frase inacabada.

-Meu Deus,Gaara,o que aocnteceu?-perguntou,pondo uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Ino.Ele segurou a mão dela.

-Ino...-Gaara respirou fundo.-...eu não quero mais ficar só.-Ino juntou a pouco saliva que tinha na boca e engoliu.-Eu quero ter você ao meu lado.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Você sabe o que eu quero dizer,Ino.Eu...-desta vez,foi Gaara que tentou molhar a garganta,mas a tentativa foi falha,não consiguia engolir.-...eu...te amo,Ino.-o coração de Ino disparou.O de Gaara...já estava disparado a algum tempo.Ino não sabia como responder,simplesmente as palavras não vinham. "_Uma ação,vale mais do que mil palavras._" e pensando assim,pôs uma das mãos no rosto de Gaara e aproximou seu rosto do rosto do mesmo.

-Gaara...-Ino colou seus lábios no de Gaara,beijando-o docemente.

Um outro jovem,dentro de um carro,observava os dois e sorria de lado.

-Finalmente...-disse,enquanto dava a volta disfarçadamente e ia embora.

Alguns minutos se passaram,e Gaara e Ino pensavam várias coisas enquantos seus lábios juntavam-se,separavam-se e voltavam a se juntar seguidamente,várias vezes.

-Gaara...-disse Ino,quando separaram-se ofegantes.-Eu...também te amo.

-Percebi o quanto.-respondeu brincando,sorrindo de lado,de uma maneira que fez Ino olhá-lo com cara de boba e com os olhos brilhando.Ele abraçou-a.

-Bobo...-Ino abraçou Gaara ainda mais fortemente.

-Seu bobo.-disse,acariciando os cabelos da jovem.O coração da mesma bateu mais forte.Era mesmo o Gaara que estava ali? Falando aquelas coisas lindas que a faziam se sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo? Sim,era.E isso a fazia ainda mais feliz.Gaara segurou uma das mãos de Ino entrelaçando seus dedos.

-Vamos pra casa?-disse,olhando-a e sorrindo docemente.

-Para minha ou para sua?-Ino riu.

-Já pensando nisso?!-Gaara cobriu a boca com a mão livre e fez cara de surpreso.Ino riu e lhe deu um tapa de leve no ombro.

-Leeeerdo!-Gaara e Ino riam,enquanto caminhavam em direção à suas casas,juntos.Quando chegaram à esquina onde deveriam se separar,Gaara parou e se voltou para Ino.

-Até amanhã,bakawaii.-e abraçou-a fortemente,de maneira acolhedora.Deu-lhe um rápido beijo,e acenou.Foi se afastando,enquanto Ino acenava com cara de boba.Estava feliz.Uma felicidade tão grande,que só de imaginar perdê-la,_um enorme buraco negro parecia surgir em seus corações_.

Quando Ino chegou em casa,viu o carro do seu irmão parado na entrada. "_Em casa à essa hora? Mas o que..._" seu pensamento foi interrompido. "_Espera. O Deidara vai me buscar todo dia.Hoje ele não foi,e eu tava tão feliz que vim andando e nem me questionei de nada. Será que ele viu...aquilo?_" Ino corou.Diminuiu um pouco o passo,parecia receosa à entrar em casa.Abriu a porta devagar,mas não adiantou.

-Iiiino,já almoçou?-Deidara sorriu maliciosamente,mas por estar sentado no sofá,de costas para Ino,a jovem não pode notar essa sarcástica feição.

-Ah,não,mas estou sem fome...

-E por que deveria estar? Essas coisas tiram mesmo a fome.

-O que?!-Ino corou violentamente.É,ele tinha visto. Deidara virou a cabeça para ver o rosto de Ino.Ao vê-la corada,mordeu o lábio,mas não a rir descontroladamente.

-Pretendia esconder de mim?-Deidara sorria de lado.

-O que você...vai fazer?-no abaixou a cabeça preocupada.Deidara percebeu e mudou a expressão.

-Ou,ou.Qual é a dessa cara? Só porque eu tou te zoando um pouco? Deixa de ser insegura,não sou o irmão do mal que vai te proibir de sair com o namorado,ou dizer aos pais que ele é uma má pessoa.-dizia isso de maneira sincera.Ino parecia surpresa."_Isso é a realidade.Vilões realmente existem,mas tudo dar errado demais,é apelação de escritor sem criatividade._" pensou.

-Obrigada,Deidara.

-Ei,ei.Sem ceninha melosa.E mais uma coisa.Você vai ligar pros nossos pais e contar à eles.

-Pra que? Eles não se importam.

-É,realmente não se importam com assuntos sentimentais,mas se você não contar,vai que eles ficam contra você.

-Sim,sim,não se importam com os filhos mas querem dar conta da vida deles,é assim que eles são. Você tem razão,vou ligar pra eles depois.-Ino foi subindo a escada,e Deidara ficou fitando-a. "_Ela parece tão mais forte...ela sempre chorava quando falávamos sobre nossos pais não se importarem emocionalmente com a gente... Ela mudou.Pra melhor._" pensava,enquanto observava-a.

A tarde passou sem que Ino percebesse.

-Melhor ligar logo pra eles...assim eu fico livre da responsabilidade.-disse,falando com si mesma.Procurou o telefone sem fio. Encontrou-o meio à alguma roupas jogadas em cima da cama.Discou o número da empresa onde seus pais trabalhavam.

-Diretoria da Yamanaka's,boa tarde.

-Mãe,sou eu.

-Hm,o que aconteceu?

-Bem...eu só estou ligando para contar uma coisa.

-Diga.

-Eu estou namorando.

-E... ?

-Bem...é só isso.

-Ah,então,me dê licença,tenho muito trabalho a fazer.-a mãe de Ino desligou.Assim,sem mais nem menos. Ino sentiu um pequeno aperto do coração. Por que? Já deveria ter se acostumado à isso.

O celular de Ino começou a tocar.

-Alô?-disse ao encostar o aparelho na orelha.

-_Ino,sou eu._

-Oi,Gaara.-disse docemente,enquanto esboçava um pequeno sorriso.

-_Então...já tava com saudades._-disse,um tanto relutante,por causa da vergonha.

-Nhaa...-Ino corou.-Eu também.

-Quer sair?

-Aham. Pra onde?

-_Não sei,quer ir no shopping?_

_-_Cineminha,hein?-disse Ino,brincando.Gaara riu.

-_Já me descobriu?_

-Né.-Ino riu também.

-_Boba.Minha boba._

-Sua.-Ino sorriu docemente.-Então,eu vou tomar um banho,tá?

-_Tá,já passo aí pra buscar a _minha boba

-Ahh,assim eu fico com vergonha.

-_Sei,sei. Vai lá tomar seu banho.Até daqui a pouco._

-Até.-Ino desligou.Por que aquela felicidade a deixava tão insegura? "_Tá certo que tudo dar errado é apelo,mas...e tudo dá muito certo? Não é porque algo vai dar errado?_" pensou. Bom,teria que se acalmar. Pensar assim,apenas o simples ato de pensar que tudo daria errado e toda aquele felicidade seria perdida,_um enorme buraco negro parecia surgir em seu coração_. Foi tomar banho,tanto para se acalmar,como porque daqui a algum tempo,Gaara estaria tocando a campanhia de sua casa. Pegou uma caixa de som antiga,que não estava conectada ao computador,e levou para o banheiro,junto com o mp4. Ligou a caixa de som na tomada (**N/A.:** Sim,caixas de som são ligadas na tomada. e-e Pelo menos a minha liga. u.u Comentário inútil,gomenasai. i-i'),conectou o mp4 à caixa de som,ligou o mesmo e escolheu uma de suas músicas favoritas. Antes de dar _play_,aumentou o volume até onde seus ouvidos suportariam. E finalmente a música começou a tocar. Ligou o choveiro e pôs-se debaixo do mesmo. Então,começou a cantar a música que tocava.

_Hitorikiri kurayami no naka_

(Sozinho na escuridão)

_Kimi no namida no imi wo shitta_

(Eu sabia o significado das suas lágrimas)

_Negau basho fumidashi takedo_

(Eu fui para o meu lugar e orei)

_Daremo kizutsuketaku nakute_

(Eu não quero machucar ninguém)

Enquanto Ino cantarolava,alguém tocou a campainha. Era Gaara. Havia demorado tanto pensando,que quando entrou no banho Gaara já havia saído de casa. Por morarem perto um do outro,acabara por chegar antes que ela saísse do banho.Tocou a campainha novamente.

_Umi wo wataru kaze wo kyou mo_

(O vento está soprando sobre o oceano)

_Mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni_

(Sem se perder hoje e indicando a direção do amanhã)

_Kokoro wa doushite ugo ki dase nai_

(Mas de alguma maneira eu sei que meu coração não sairá do lugar)

Gaara já havia percebido que Ino provavelmente estava no banho,e não ouviu a campainha. "_Mulheres...sempre atrasadas._" pensou,e riu um pouco depois,ao imaginar a reação de Ino se tivesse dito isso para ela. "_ 'Mas que comentário machista. Se atrasar não tem nada a ver com ser mulher ou homem.' é o que ela provavelmente diria,fazendo bico. Boba. Boba e linda._" pensou.

_Donna unmei ga matte irun darou_

(Sem considerar o destino que aguarda)

_Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto_

(Eu não me arrependerei das coisas pelas quais vivi)

_Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru  
_(Porque dentro da tristeza está a coragem)

_Kagayaki tsukamuto shinjite iru_

(Eu acredito que estou me aproximando da luz)

Estranhamente Ino terminou o banho rápido. Ainda faltava metade da música,mas desligou o chuveiro e saiu do box. Fez questão apenas de cantar aquele refrão,do qual gostava tanto.

_Furushikiru aozora no namida_

(Lágrimas caem do céu azul)

_Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo_

(Mas um dia eu as transformarei em um sorriso)

Ao terminar a frase,puxou o fio da caixa de som da tomada sem muita delicadeza e desligou o mp4. Saiu do banheiro ainda molhada,e então,no silêncio que surgiu ao desligar o chuveiro e o mp4,finalmente ouviu a campainha tocar. "_Porra,é ele!_" pensou. Por um ato instituvo,pegou a chave de casa e abriu a janela.

-Gaara!-gritou do segundo andar.Gaara olhou pra cima,e corou com a cena. Ino estava de toalha,os seios apertados,cobertos parcialmente pela mesma.E aquela água que escorria pelo corpo da jovem fazia sua mente funcionar com dificuldade.Acordou quando Ino jogou a chave de casa,quase que na cara dele.

-Ino,você ficou lou...

-Entre!-Ino fechou a janela. Gaara riu. Só a Ino mesmo...

Abriu a porta e entrou. Resolveu sentar-se no sofá,a imagem de Ino enrolada em uma toalha ainda estava na sua cabeça. Quando pensava nisso,tinha vontade apenas de beijá-la,beijá-la muito. Talvez,até mais do que isso. "_Que merda você tá pensando,Gaara? Você começou a namorar a Ino hoje._" pensava,confuso. Confuso por ter visto algo tão...excitante. Perdido nesses pensamentos,não percebeu quando Ino se aproximou.

-Desculpa o atraso.-disse Ino,sorrindo meio envergonhada.

-Ah,tudo bem.-Gaara corou. O que Ino diria se soubesse as besteiras em que estava pensando? Resolveu deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado. Levantou-se e pousou uma das mão na face esquerda de Ino. Beijou-a docemente.Apenas deixaram que suas línguas brincassem uma com a outra. Mas os pensamentos de Gaara não haviam simplesmente sumido de sua mente,e ele começou a beijá-la cada vez com mais vontade. Pararam finalmente para respirar.

-Er...vamos? -disse Ino,ofegante. Se não tomasse a iniciativa,com certeza ficariam ali se beijando,e não iriam a lugar algum. "_Se bem que eu sempre estou sozinha nessa casa,então não teria problema algum ficarmos por aqui..._" pensou. E surpreendeu-se por não se sentir triste ao pensar nisso. Tanta felicidade.Felicidade.

-..Ino?

-Hm?

-É a quarta vez que te chamo.

-Sério? Desculpa,me distraí completamente.

-Ok,ok...-Gaara segurou uma das mãos da garota e entrelaçou seus dedos nos da mesma.-Vamos indo,então.

-Uhum,uhum.-e foram caminhando juntos,com destino ao ponto de ônibus.

Ino estava pensativa,não dizia nada.Gaara percebeu pouco depois de entrarem no ônibus e se sentarem.

-O que foi,hein?

-Felicidade.

-Hm?

-Nada,deixa.-Ino fez uma pequena pausa.-Gaara.

-Eu?

-Me abraça?-disse,corando um pouco. Gaara ficou um tanto que surpreso.

-Uhum.-foi só o que respondeu,antes de envolvê-la em seus braços.Ino apenas retribuiu,apertando bem o abraço,com o se Gaara fosse fugir dela.Quando chegaram ao ponto mais próximo do shopping,Gaara soltou Ino.

-Chegamos.

-Ah,sim.-Ino levantou-se. "_Vamos,Ino,faça uma cara melhor!_" pensou.Segurou a mão de Gaara rapidamente e puxou-o.-Vamos?-sorriu.Não podia preocupar Gaara no primeiro encontro dos dois.

-Un.-Gaara desconfiava.Sentia que Ino estava escondendo algo;algo que estava sentindo.

-Un? Tá imitando o Deidara,é?-Ino riu.Gaara riu também,não pela comparação que Ino havia feito,mas,talvez,por desta vez o sorriso da Yamanaka ter sido sincero.Pôs uma das mãos do rosto de Ino e beijou os lábios da mesma docemente.Depois,olhou para Ino e sorriu.O coração dela apertou; um aperto bom. Felicidade,foi no que tornou a pensar.

-Gaara...

-Fala.-Ino hesitou. Talvez pudesse deixar Gaara confuso.

-Não é nada.

-Ino,por favor,se não estiver se sentindo bem,me diz. Foi algo que seus pais disseram? Ou algo que o Deidara fez?

-Não,não. Não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Então,melhore essa sua cara.

-Mas...-Gaara segurou a mão dela e puxou-a,caminhando em direção ao cinema. (**N/A.:** Essa parte deve ter ficado um tanto confusa. Bom,essa conversa que eles estavam tendo,foi enquanto caminhavam até o shopping,que no caso,é em frente ao ponto de ônibus. Sem tem pontos de ônibus na frente de shopping's. u.u)

-Pois bem,então eu mesmo vou ter que mudá-la.-sorriu Ino não via o rosto dele,por estar sendo puxada,demorou um pouco para entender o que ele havia dito.Riu,pondo a mão na frente da boca.

-Gostei dessa opção.-disse,também sorrindo maliciosamente. Amava Gaara,de verdade.

Passaram algumas horas desde então.Ino e Gaara não prestaram atenção no filme em nenhum momento,e não é preciso explicar o porque.Foram andanda de mãos dadas até uma das praças de alimentação.Sentaram-se lado a lado.

-Tá com fome?-Ino perguntou.

-Hm,não.Me aliementei o suficiente no cinema.-sorriu maliciosamente.

-Sa-fa-de-nho.-Ino riu. Gaara riu também.

-É tão bom ficar assim com você.

-Uhum.-e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.-Gaara.

-Eu?

-O que é a felicidade?-Ino finalmente perguntou o que lhe atormentara a tarde inteira.

---------------------------------------------------------- 

MELDELS,EU POSTEI! É UM MILAGRE! HOJE CHOVE! 8DD

AOIHEOIAHIOE. Bom,minna,espero que gostem do capítulo. XD E pretendo não demorar tanto pra postar o próximo. è-é

Algumas observações:

A fic não foi betada,por pura preguiça minha. Não me batam. XD

Antes que me acusem de plágio,usei umas coisas de [_Socrates in Love_ e _Bokura ga Ita_. Quem leu/assistiu sabe que coisas são. ;

E obrigada por esperarem. i-i

Coments,onegai. :D


	5. Felicidade II

_-O que é a felicidade?-Ino finalmente perguntou o que lhe atormentara a tarde inteira._

-Hã?-Gaara ficou confuso com a pergunta de Ino.

-Felicidade,Gaara.O sentimento que traz um bem-estar tão grande,ao ponto de ter medo de perder isto.-Ino fez uma pequena pausa-O que você acha que é a felicidade?-insistiu com a pergunta.

-Não saberia te dizer,acho.

-Mas eu preciso saber,

-Tenho duas coisas para te dizer.

-Hm.-Ino sentiu o coração apertar de leve.

-Primeiro,para que você quer saber isso? A felicidade faz parte do viver,e não dizem que viver ultrapassa qualquer entendimento? Já não basta ter esse sentimento?

-Acho que sim,mas...me sinto insegura,exatamente porque esete sentimento me dá tanta segurança.Ele me acolhe de uma forma tão agradável,que tenho medo de perdê-lo.E,ainda mais,é diferente de qualquer outra felicidade que eu já tive.

-Não me deixou dizer a segunda coisa,Ino.

-Ah,des...-Gaara interrompeu-a.

-Mas foi melhor assim,para dar mais certeza ao que vou dizer.-Gaara fez uma pausa,olhou para Ino,e calmamente prosseguiu-Não percebeu,Ino? Já respondeu à sua pergunta.Pense bem.-Ino arregalou um pouco os olhos,e fitou o sorriso no rosto de Gaara. "_Ele está certo._" foi o que pensou.Ficou mais um tempo fitando aquele sorriso,respirou,e tornou a falar.

-Mas e quanto a ser diferente das outras felicidades?

-Porque você está amando,Ino.E essa felicidade é diferente de todas as outras.-Gaara continuava com aquele sorriso no rosto.Aquele sorrio que causava frios na barriga à Ino.Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da Yamanaka. Ino abraçou Gaara fortemente.

-E mais uma coisa,Gaara.

-Fala.-Gaara retribuiu o abraço carinhosamente,talvez para que Ino se sentisse confortável ao lhe contar a outra coisa.

-Tudo bem em ter uma namorada como eu? Digo,eu sou meio que...sei lá.Meu jeito de agir.Do jeito que hoje eu o uma criança,acho.

-Se você é uma criança,eu sou um pedófilo.-Gaara riu.

-Humor negro,hein?-Ino riu também,e aconchegou-se melhor nos braços do ruivo.-Mas,tudo bem mesmo?

-Ino,não precisa ficar tão insegura.-Gaara olhou-a nos olhos.-Eu te amo.Só isso não basta?

-Hm.-Ino balançou a cabeça.-Isso é mais que o suficiente.-disse,e sorriu.Adorava aquela sensação. "_Amor mútuo,não?_" pensou.

-x-

3 meses se passaram desde que Ino e Gaara começaram a namorar. Ao ver de Gaara,tinham sido os melhores meses de sua vida. Ao ver de Ino,aquilo não acabaria nunca._Nunca_.Uma palavra tão forte.Não era,de certa forma,uma maneira iludida de pensar nas coisas? Ino não pensava isso._Fraca_.

-AAHH!ATRASADA!-Ino corria pelo quarto,terminando de pentear os cabelos molhados recém-saídos do banho.O desespero da Yamanaka aumentou quando ouviu a campahia tocar.-JÁ VOU,GAARA!-gritou,vestindo rapidamente suas roupas íntimas,uma calça e uma blusa,recém separadas.Desceu as escadas correndo,ainda descalça.Abriu a porta.-Desculpa.-disse,ofegante.-Me atrasei.-Gaara sorriu.

-Como sempre,né,Ino?

-Chato.-Ino riu também,e deu um doce e rápido beijo em Gaara.

-Só isso?-Gaara cruzo os braços e virou o rosto de lado,com os olhos fechado,e os lábios juntos de forma que o jovem pareciam fazer um pequeno bico.Ino riu e segurou a mão dele.

-Ainda tem muito mais.-e puxou-o para dentro.Aquilo fazia-a lembrar do dia em que completaram 2 meses juntos.

**Flash Back.**

_Chovia bastante.Era como no dia que Temari foi embora,ou quando Gaara e Ino decobriram que tinham algo em comum.Mesmo que a segunda coisa tenha sido boa para os dois,ela resultou em lágrimas. Dias de chuva sempre resultavam em lágrimas.De dor e solidão,ou de alívio e medo ser decepcionado.Gaara sentia medo disto.Medo de que,aquele dia tão especial,terminasse em lágrimas.O que podia resultar em lágrimas em um dia como aquele?Ele sabia a resposta,e tinha medo disso.Mas respirou fundo,abriu seu guarda-chuva e saiu loja afora,em direção à casa de Ino,segurando fortemente uma sacola contra o peito. "Não molhe,por favor." pensava.Acelerou um pouco o passo,e passou a não prestar atenção nas poças d'água formadas no asfalto desgastado,o que resultava em molhar a barra da calça,mas Gaara não se importava. "O mais importante é o presente." pensava,enquanto corria._

_Chegando à casa de Ino,tocou a campahia,e logo a porta abriu-se diante dele._

_-Gaara! Entre logo!-Ino pegou o gurada-chuva do Sabaku,auxiliando o mesmo a entrar.Fechou o guarda-chuva e deixou-o na entrada.Logo após,Ino fechou a porta e virou-se para Gaara.Abraçou-o fortemente._

_-Querendo ficar doente,saindo nessa chuva?_

_-Mas eu estava com um guarda-chuva._

_-Mesmo assim...é que...-Ino tentava continuar a frase._

_-Sem argumento,hein?-Gaara riu.Ino tentava não rir,mesmo querendo rir também.Gaara pôs uma das mãos no rosto da garota e beijou-a._

_-Baaaka.¹-Ino abraçou-o ainda mais forte.-Te amo muito,Gaara._

_-Também.E feliz dois meses.-Gaara estendeu o embrulho para que Ino pudesse pegá-lo.Ino demorou um pouco para entender do que se tratava.Olhou para Gaara.Este,apenas assentiu,como uma permissão para que abrisse o pequeno embrulho rosa-bebê.Ino fitou o embrulho novamente,e começou a abrí-lo devagar,sem querer rasgá-lo.Ao remover o papel,deparou-se com uma pequena caixa de veludo.Neste momento,sentiu um frio na barriga.Abriu a caixa e viu,uma linda corrente prata,com um pingente pequeno e delicado,porém muito bonito,de uma rosa azul._

_-É lindo,Gaara.-os olhos de Ino brilhavam._

_-Uma flor para uma Yamanaka.Uma ótima escolha,não?-sorriu.Ino sorriu também._

_-Sim.-respondeu,e beijou-o docemente.Sentia-se tão _feliz._Respirou fundo,e segurou as mãos do namorado.-Deidara não dormirá em casa hoje.-E olhou para Gaara de relance,cabisbaixa e corada.Sentia-se um tanto atirada falando aquilo daquela maneira.Gaara abraçou-a._

_-Não precisa ficar com vergonha,Ino.Eu te amo,então,mesmo que isso soe pervertido,vai ser especial.-as palavras de Gaara fizeram Ino estremecer; de _felicidade_._

_-Te amo de verdade,Gaara.-disse Ino,antes de beijar Gaara mais uma vez,para então puxá-lo pela mão até seu quarto._

**/Flash Back.**

Ino e Gaara beijaram-se por um bom tempo.Separaram-se ofegantes.

-Então,vamos sair ou não?-perguntou Ino.

-Ahh,tá tão bom aqui.-Gaara abraçou-a.

-Mas eu quero sair.

-E se eu não quiser?

-E se eu pedir com jeitinho?-Ino fez um pequeno bico de lado.

-Ah,Ino,para de me tentar.Vou acabar cedendo.-Gaara tentava resistir.Ino abraçou-o delicadamente e aproximou seu rosto do dele.Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro,e Gaara já estava quase beijando Ino,quando esta desviou o rosto e sussurrou no ouvido deste:

-Por favor.-disse.Gaara não podia mais se segurar.

-TÁ BOM!A GENTE SAI!

-AHÁ!SEMPRE FUNCIONA!-Ino ria,triunfante.Gaara sorriu.Aquele sorriso que deixava Ino como chocolate derretido. (**N/A.:** Manteiga derretida é muito clichê. e-e) Então,beijou-a mais uma vez.

-Pra onde quer ir?

-Hm...-Ino,que tanto havia insistido para saírem,não sabia exatamente para onde queria ir.Algum lugar onde "_...a brisa estiver agradável e possamos conversar em paz._" pensou,antes de responder.-Para a sorveteria!-disse,finalmente.

-Às suas ordens,sir.-Gaara levantou a mão direita com os dedos esticados e o polegar dobrado e encostou-a na testa,com o lado do indicador,na tentativa de fazer graça.Ino sorriu de lado.

-Bobo.

Ino e Gaara já haviam chegado à sorveteria.A brisa estava realmente agradável,como Ino desejava.Sentaram-se em uma das mesas de plástico redondas que ficavam do lado de fora da sorveteria,em frente à mesma.Tudo parecia tão _perfeito_.Tudo parecia tão _eterno_.Como se aquela _perfeição_ fosse durar _para sempre_. Um pensamento tão _fraco_.

-Ah,Ino,agora me prei este CD da Eiko Shinamiya.-Gaara tirou o CD de dentro da mochila preta.-Se algo acontecer,quero que ouça a música 7_²_.

-Como as...

-Apenas guarde por enquanto,ok?

-...hm,ok.-Ino pegou o cd e guardou-o em sua bolsa.Não teve tempo de pensar em nada que a preocupasse em relação à Gaara,pois este aproximou-se dela rapidamente e envolveu-a nos braços.

-Te amo.-disse,quase em um sussurro,mas alto o suficiente para que Ino o ouvisse.Esta,sorriu e respondeu:

-Também te amo,Gaara.-Estava um tanto corada.Ino,que até agora apenas deixou-se ser envolvida pelos braços de Gaara,passou seus próprios braços pela cintura do mesmo.Ficaram assim por algum tempo. Foi então que Gaara olhou para algo do outro lado da rua e seus olhos arregalaram-se. Este,se moveu,na tentativa de se levantar.

-O que foi?-perguntou Ino.

-Espere um minuto,ok?

-Er...hm.-Ino deixou que Gaara escapasse de seus braços.Gaara atravessou a rua,alcançando um belo canteiro de flores.Um canteiro de rosas azuis.Gaara arrancou cuidadosamente uma das flores; logo após,arrancou também os espinhos. "_Uma flor para uma Yamanaka._" foi o que pensou,lembrando-se de quando deu a corrente com pingente de rosa para Ino. Era por isso que estava pegando aquela flor.Lembrara da felicidade de Ino ao ver aquela rosa azul.Aquela rosa _única_.Com a rosa bem presa em uma das mãos,e a cabeça repleta de pensamentos doces envolvendo a felicidade de Ino,Gaara correu em direção ao outro lado da rua._Com a cabeça repleta de pensamentos doces envolvendo a felicidade de Ino_,sem nenhuma atenção.

O grito de Ino ecoou,primeiramente,apenas em sua mente,e chegou ao lado de fora após alguns minutos.Inicialmente,apenas sentiu-se paralisada.

O sangue.Gaara caído ao chão.A mão do mesmo semi-aberta,com a bela e _única_ rosa azul entre os dedos agora frouxos.Não podia acreditar.Não _queria _acreditar.

Talvez Ino quisesse correr até Gaara e gritar _ABRA OS OLHOS,GAARA!_,mas não foi o que ela fez.Apenas ficou paralisada,deixando que aquele único sentimento de desespero fosse expresso apenas pelo seu grito.

Uma moça de pele alva e roupa de enfermeira entrou no quarto em que Ino se encontrava.

-Ainda bem que você chegou,Nagasumi-San.Precisamos dar um calmante injetável para esta garota urgente.Ela vai ter um colapso.

-NÃO!NÃO QUERO UM CALMANTE!EU QUERO O GAARA!EU SÓ QUERO O GAARA!-Ino gritava expressando raiva,mas as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face eram de tristeza.Gritava de maneira desesperada,com as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos involuntariamente.

-YAMANAKA-SAN! Acalme-se,por favor!-Ino agarrou as vestes da enfermeira.Então,baixou o tom de voz.

-Por favor,eu não quero ficar só.-Ino agora chorava mostrando um expressão de dor profunda.

-Sinto muito,Yamanaka-San.-Ino ficou sem expressão por um momento.Talvez para entender o que a enfermeira quis dizer.E entendeu.

-Não...não...não...NÃO! NÃO!-Ino se debatia desesperadamente.-O GAARA NÃO PODE...O GAARA NÃO...não pode...-Ino chorava cada vez mais.

--

POSTEI! 8D Bom,talvez o próximo capítulo seja o último,ou talvez tenha mais outro. :B

E NÃO ME MATEM! XD Também amo o Gaara,mas isso foi necessário. x-x Ao menos leiam a fic até o fim,depois vocês podem tentar me bater. ÇÇ

¹ Usei _Baaaka_ porque _Idiooota_ não soaria tão bem.

² Não sei se é realmente a música 7 no CD. Apenas um número aleatório.

Bom,é isso. Reviews,onegai shimaaaasu.


	6. Naraku no Hana

_-Não...não...não...NÃO! NÃO!-Ino se debatia desesperadamente.-O GAARA NÃO PODE...O GAARA NÃO...não pode...-Ino chorava cada vez mais._

Amanheceu; embora Ino não se importasse nem um pouco com isso,já que não dormira.Fora tirada a força do hospital no dia anterior.

O enterro.Seria hoje.

-...quê?-susurrou Ino.-Por quê?-repetiu,desta vez de maneira mais audível.Perguntava-se o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo.

Ainda tinha em mãos a rosa azul que a enfermeira lhe entregara. _Ele não soltou-a em momento algum_,dissera à Ino.Aquilo fazia o peito de Ino apertar ainda mais.

Gaara estava morto,logo,a vida de Ino acabara.Era assim que esta pensava. _Fraca_.

10:55.O enterro seria em 5 minutos.Ino levantou-se,penteou o cabelo sem se importar muito com isso e trocou de roupa.Nem ao menos tomara banho. _Para que?_

11:02.Ino chegou ao velatório.Haviam apenas 5 pessoas.Asuma,seu professor; Uchiha Sasuke e sua atual namorada,Sakura,que só estava ali para apoiá-lo,pois nem ao menos conhecia Gaara; e finalmente,Sabaku no Temari,com um rapaz de cabelos espetados ao seu lado.Esta tentava ao máximo demonstrar-se forte,mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Os rapazes já estavam levantando-se para fechar o caixão quando Ino chegou.Aproximou-se do caixão,fazendo-os perceber sua presença e fazendo-os também recuar.

Não podiam fechar o caixão antes que Ino visse Gaara pela última vez.

-Gaara...-Ino começara a chorar novamente.Logo começaria a soluçar e seus olhos ficariam opacos.Temari aproximou-se de Ino e respirou fundo.

-Saiba que ele te amou até o final,e sinta-se muito honrada com isso.-disse a Sabaku,com a face muito extremamente corada,pelo esforço de segurar as lágrimas.

-E eu o amarei até o meu fim também.-Ino inspirou o ar pelo nariz e soltou-o pela boca.-Podem levá-lo.

Uchiha Sasuke,Asuma e Nara Shikamaru,o rapaz de cabelo espetado que acompanhava Temari,fecharam o caixão cuidadosamente e então prepararam-se para levantá-lo.Ino decidiu que iria até o fim.Ficaria ao lado de Gaara até que ele estivesse debaixo do chão.Só iria embora depois disso.

Definitivamente.

-x-

Uma semana após a morte de Gaara.

Era quase noite e Ino estava voltando para casa.Estava no cemitério,visitando Gaara.O tipo de visita vazia,onde você senta-se frente ao túmulo e chora.

De repente Ino lembrou-se de algo.

-O cd.Ele disse que...se acontecesse algo à ele...-uma dúvida surgiu na cabeça de Ino. Gaara já sabia de tudo? Bom,aquilo não importava no momento.Precisava chegar em casa.Precisava ouvir aquela música.

Chegando à porta de sua casa,suas mãos tremiam enquanto Ino tentava colocar a chave na fechadura.Finalmente conseguindo abrir a porta,fechou a mesma atrás de si,sem nem ao menos trancá-la.Correu até o quarto e procurou pela bolsa que estava usando no dia anterior,onde guardara o cd.

-Achei.-disse para si mesma,enquanto retirava aquela pequena capa de cd de dentro do bolso externo de sua bolsa. _Eiko Shinamiya_ era o que estava escrito na capa do cd.

Ino apressou-se em pegar o mini-system e colocar o cd no mesmo,cuidadosamente - afinal,era sua última lembrança de Gaara.

Ino pressionou o botão para passar a música insistentemente,parando na música 7. Faixa 7. Foi a música que Gaara pediu para que escutasse _caso algo acontecesse_. Calma; como assim? Ele já sabia que... ? Ino decidiu não pensar nisso naquele momento. Olhou o nome da música na contracapa do cd. _Naraku no Hana_. Pressionou o botão _play_.

_Saa wasuremachou sono mirai ga_

**(** Venha,vamos nos esquecer daquele futuro **)**

_Mata chinurarete yuku nante_

**(** Que brevemente irá manchar-se de sangue de novo **)**

_Namanurui kaze toguro wo maitara_

**(** Quando aquele vento ameno serpentiar por você **)**

_Sore ga tabun aizu_...

**(** Isso certamente será um sinal **)**

O coração de Ino palpitava. Aquela letra era tão,_tão_...

_Nukedashitette,nukedashitette_

**( **Fuja,fuja **)**

_Kanashi sugiru unmei kara_

**(** Deste destino tão triste **)**

_Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai_

**( **Porque você não é uma flor do inferno **)**

_Sonna basho de_

**(** Em um lugar como este **)**

_Sakanaide,sakanaide_

**(** Não floresça,não floresça **)**

_Karame torarete ikanaide_

**( **Não seja pega **)**

As lágrimas de Ino começaram a rolar involuntariamente por seu rosto. Por que estava chorando? Qual o significado daquela música?

_Otomo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

**( **Fragmentos do tempo voam sem nenhum som **)**

Em algum lugar de seu coração,em algum lugar de seu consciente,Ino entendera a mensagem de Gaara. Mas esse lugar era bem pequeno; insuficiente para que a mente de Ino compreendesse.

-x-

O tempo foi passando desde a morte de Gaara. A cada mês que passava-se,Ino apenas continuava em sua escuridão.

Em uma caixa de tamanho médio,guardava o colar de pingente de rosa,a rosa azul e o cd. Aquele era seu pequeno mundo particular.

Ino coninuou a chorar; suas lágrimas pareciam não secar nunca.

Deidara estava preocupado com Ino. Mas o que poderia fazer sozinho? Desde que os pais separaram-se,sua mãe foi para a Alemanha e conseguiu fundar aquela maldita empresa,Ino só tinha à ele. Mas ele nunca fazia nada. Nunca conseguia fazer nada. Foi aí que Ino encontrou Gaara. Mas ela o perdeu,e novamente,só tinha à ele.

Grande merda,o que _ele _poderia fazer ?

-x-

Ino estava ajoelhada frente ao túmulo de Gaara. Bom,aquilo não era mais nenhuma novidade. Na verdade,já fazia parte da rotina de Ino.

-Gaara...sinto tanto a sua falta...-Ino repetia as mesmas palavras todas as vezes que ia ao túmulo de Gaara. Seus olhos continuavam vazios,mas ainda derramavam lágrimas. Era tudo tão _deprimente_.

-x-

Gaara já havia morrido à quatro meses. Durante esses quatro meses,Ino havia sonhado com ele várias vezes. Alguns eram sonhos vazios. Outros eram sonhos iludidos. Mas,no dia anterior,algo diferente aconteceu. Em seu sonho,Ino segurava a mão de um estranho e eles olhavam para o céu juntos. Os dois sorriam e conversavam sobre algo que ela não conseguia ouvir. Mas ela conseguiu perceber a palavra _Gaara_. Qual o significado daquilo? Aquele pequeno espaço no coração ou consciente de Ino continuava a entender,mas limitava-se a isso. Não se expandia; não dominava a mente de Ino.

-x-

Deidara bateu na porta do quarto de Ino.

-Hm?-Ino respondeu. Se é que isso é uma resposta.

-Ino,eu quero comversar com você.

-Sim...-disse,sem demonstrar interesse.

-Posso ao menos entrar no quarto?

-Ah,sim...-Ino abriu caminho para que seu irmão adentrasse em seu quarto.

-Bom,chegou hoje de manhã.-Deidara estendeu uma folha relativamente grande dobrada ao meio.Ino pegou esta e desdobrou. Logo de início não percebeu o conteúdo; porém,logo seus olhos abriram-se em uma expressão de surpresa quando leu o título. **Universidade Oxford**,era o que estava escrito no topo da folha. O coração de Ino acelerou-se. _Yamanaka Deidara,você foi aceito em nossa universidade_,era o que repetia-se na mente de Ino,após ler esta mesma frase. Deidara mudaria-se para a Inglaterra.

Ino não sabia o que dizer. Apenas olhou para Deidara de maneira aflita.

-...-as palavras não saiam da boca de Ino.

-Eu estava pensando-Deidara decidiu falar,por saber que Ino não saberia o que dizer-,não quer ir comigo?-sugeriu. Parecia inseguro quanto a resposta de Ino,mas parecia também querer muito que ela fosse junto com ele.

-Hã?-Ino ainda não havia processado a idéia.

-Eu liguei para a nossa mãe ontem...a empresa continua indo muito bem,então ela disse que poderia bancar a sua viagem...

-Nossa,que incrível. Depois que a empresa dela fez sucesso,ela parou de preocupar-se com o nosso pai,e logo parou de preocupar-se conosco também. Agora,graças a essa mesma empresa,ela vai me permitir ir para a Inglaterra com você. Hilário,não?-disse Ino. Mesmo com o tom de sarcasmo,seu olhar continuava vazio e não existia nenhum vestígio de sorriso em seus lábios.

-É,mais ou menos. Você vem?

-O Gaara está aqui.

-Não,Ino,não está. O túmulo dele está. Apenas.-disse,finalmente. Os olhos de Ino abriram-se de forma que deu a perceber uma exaltação nesta.

-Como pode dizer isso?-o rosto de Ino começou a enrubrecer.

-É a verdade. Ele está morto.-Deidara estava dizendo a Ino o que ele queria poder dizer durante todo aquele tempo desde a morte de Gaara. Mas bem,não era de uma maneira muito gentil.

-CALA A BOCA!-gritou Ino,já chorando e com o rosto vermelho de raiva.-O GAARA AINDA...ainda...ele não...me deixou.-as lágrimas continuaram a rolar. Ino estava afogando-se cada vez mais. Mas algo inesperado veio de Deidara. Ino assustou-se de início,e depois não soube o que pensar quando sentiu os braços quentes de Deidara lhe envolver o corpo.

-Calma,calma. Desculpa.-Deidara tentou contornar a situação.-Pensa bem no que eu te disse,tá? O Gaara quer o melhor pra você. Sei que ele está tentando te dizer isso.

E ele estava. Claro. Sonhos. Um cd que lhe foi entregue antes da desgraça acontecer,e que tinha um grande significado. Oras,o que tudo aquilo significava? Ela entendia. mas faltava um pedaço.

-Tem algo que...eu não entendo.-admitiu Ino.

-Bom,acho que sei o que é.

-Sabe?-Ino olhou para o rosto de Deidara.

-Hm. Vou te entregar algo. Mas,se eu entregar,promete que vai comigo pra Inglaterra?

-...isso vai me fazer entender?

-Vai.

-Mas...eu...

-Ino,vai ficar tudo bem. Você precisa entender que não adianta o que aconteça,o mundo não vai parar por isso. Pode parecer que o seu parou,mas não parou.

As palavras de Deidara foram a chave. Bem,Ino só entenderia isso um pouco depois. E mais um pouco depois,encontraria a peça que faltava.

-x-

Naquela manhã,Deidara havia entregue à Ino alguns papéis amassados e uma outra folha,esta bem lisa e com letras impressas. Ino leu todas as folhas. E chorou. Chorou e entendeu.

Naquela mesma manhã,Ino avisou a Deidara que iria com ele para a inglaterra.

-x-

-Ino,está com tudo pronto?!-gritou Deidara da escada.

-Sim,já estou descendo!-gritou de volta,pegando suas malas e descendo as escadas.

-Vamos.-disse Deidara. Sorriu.

-Sim.-Ino retribuiu o sorriso. Era bom ter um irmão como aquele. Diferente do que ele pensava antes.

-x-

O avião partiu. Da janela deste,Ino avistou a cidade se distanciar. Sentiu uma pequena pontada no coração. Não havia ido visitar Gaara uma última vez. Deidara havia lhe aconselhado não ir,pois 'despedir-se' pioraria as coisas. Bem,ele não estava errado.

As coisas melhorariam. Era no que acreditava. Ino sorriu e fechou a janela. Deidara estava certo mais uma vez,o mundo não havia parado.

--

CAPÍTULO 6 POSTADO! 8DDDD Bem,o capítulo 7 será o último e será pequeno,acho que não demorarei a postar. Mas apenas acho. XD

Se possível,gostaria que comentassem. ;-;

Até breve (eu espero),minna! o/


	7. Tengoku no Hana

O avião já havia aterrissado e agora percorria a pista de pouso. Ino estava com a cabeça recostada próximo à janela,quando Deidara tocou seu ombro,na tentativa de acordá-la.

-Ino? Acorda,chegamos.-falou quase em um sussurro,por,na verdade,não querer acordar a irmã,que parecia dormir tão tranquilamente. E,oh,claro,Ino e tranquilidade não haviam se encontrado naqueles últimos meses.-Ino?-repetiu,dessa vez um tom de voz um pouco mais alto. Para facilitar,sacudiu o ombro da Yamanaka.

-Hm?-disse Ino,com os olhos semi-abertos.

-Chegamos.

-Ah,sim.-Ino concertou a postura e passou a mão nos cabelos.-Minha cabeça dói um pouco.

-É de dormir fora da hora e por causa do fuso-horário.

- Hã?

-Ah,esqueça.

-Tá,tá.-Ino pegou a mochila que havia levado com alguns livros e seu celular e levantou-se. Caminhou junto com Deidara até a saída do avião,onde a aeromoça de voz irritante e sorriso indesmanchável olhava-os como se estivesse esperando especialmente por eles.

-Espero que tenham tido uma boa viagem e que nos vejamos de novo.-disse,daquele maneira decorada,como se ela realmente quisesse vê-los novamente.

-Tchau,tia.-disse Ino,antes de descer a escada,seguida por um Deidara que sorria de lado.-O que foi?-perguntou ao irmão.

-Nada.

Ao chegar no quarto de hotel,depois de ter passado (vagarosa e tediosamente) pela recepção,Ino jogou-se na cama. Deidara fez o mesmo na cama ao lado.

-Ei.-Ino chamou.

-Hm?

-Você vai poder mesmo vir pra cá nos fins de semana?

-Uhum. A não ser que eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer por lá.

-Sei.

-Por quê?

-Nada não.-disse Ino,por fim. Ela sabia que não era _nada_. Ela queria que o irmão estivesse ali. Havia aceitado a morte de Gaara,depois de tanto tempo,mas ainda precisava de alguém para apoiá-la. E Deidara estava ali. Podia não estar com ela todos os fins de semana,mas estava _ali_. Vocês sabem onde é _ali._

É o lugar onde Gaara não está.

-x-

-Tchau,Ino!

-Tchau,Jane!-respondeu Ino à garota que acenava da porta do colégio. Precisava correr para pegar o ônibus,ou teria de esperar uma hora até que o próximo que seguisse pelo caminho da sua casa passasse.

Chegando ao ponto,não precisou esperar muito até que o ônibus chegasse. O que era realmente bom,porque Ino queria muito ir para casa. Precisava. Sentia-se exausta. E quando lembrava da bagunça que a esperava em casa,sentia-se ainda mais exausta. "_Era mais fácil quando ainda estávamos no hotel...ao menos a camareira limpava tudo..._" pensou.

Bom,pelo menos agora,ela parecia-se com uma garota normal preocupando-se com coisas normais.

-x-

-Ei,Yamanaka!-gritou um garoto alto de cabelos castanhos. Não tinha uma beleza irreal no conceito comum,mas para Ino,ele tinha um brilho realmente especial. Ao olhos dela,ele era realmente bonito.

-Hm?-Ino respondeu,um tanto quanto distraída.

-Posso falar com você?

-Ah,sim.-disse,naturalmente. Todos os garotos e garotas por perto observavam. Bisbilhoteiros sempre estarão presentas. Seja no Brasil,seja no Japão,seja na Inglaterra.

-Mas,bem,poderia ser em outro lugar?

-Eh?-Ino não entendeu inicialmente.-Ah,sim. Podemos ir embora juntos e conversamos,certo?

-Certo!-respondeu com ânimo o garoto de cabelos castanhos. Vale mencionar também que os olhos dele eram também castanhos. Você pode pensar: Ah,isso é tão comum. Aí que você se engana. Não era apenas castanho. Era um castanho cintilante. Brilhavam como estrelas. Olhos com verdadeira vida.

Depois do término das aulas,Ino dirigiu-se ao portão principal,onde encontrou o dono dos olhos castanhos cintilantes esperando por ela.

-Vamos?

-Uhum.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por quase metade do caminho,quando o silêncio foi quebrado. Não,não foi pelo olhos-castanhos-cintilantes-que-possuem-vida-própria,foi pela Ino.

-Então,o que queria falar comigo?-disse,indo direto ao ponto.

-Bem...é...eu...gosto de você,Ino. Realmente gosto de você. Mais do que como uma amiga. Muito mais.

Ino tinha os olhos bem abertos. Estes,miravam olhos que cintilavam mais que nunca. Cintilavam e transbordavam de sentimentos verdadeiros. O olhar de alguém que se declara corajosamente. Bom,agora eles podem continuar a brilhar ou se apagarem por completo. Tudo depende da resposta da Yamanaka.

-x-

O avião estava a pousar. Ino olhou pela janela aquele já conhecido aeroporto. Estava lá de volta.

Depois de sair do aeroporto e deixar as coisas no hotel,seguiu para o local que visava ir desde que decidiu visitar o Brasil de novo. E lá estava ela,em frente àquele túmulo. O túmulo da pessoa pela qual quase tirou a vida. O túmulo da pessoa que amou verdadeiramente. E até doentiamente.

-Olá,Gaara.-disse àquela pedra polida com o nome do Sabaku gravado.-Quanto tempo,né? Já faz um ano. Estando aqui agora,acho que gostaria de te abraçar novamente. Mas não posso pensar assim. Não posso ficar daquele jeito novamente.-Ino abaixou um pouco a cabeça e riu.-Sabe,acho que cresci. Cresci e fiquei mais forte. Tenho que te agradecer por isso. Não pude me despedir pra você,me desculpe. Naquela época eu ainda não conseguia. Mas,sabe,quero falar agora alguma coisas que não falei antes. Adorei a música. Ela realmente tem um grande significado. Eu fiquei meio confusa inicialmente,mas depois de ler aquilo...-Ino olhou para o lado dessa vez.-...sim,aquilo foi a peça que faltava. Obrigada por deixá-la para mim. Bom,acho que é só. Virei te visitar novamente,mesmo que talvez você não esteja mais aqui. Acho que estou te prendendo demais.-Ino riu melancolicamente.-É melhor eu ir. Tchau,Gaara. Até mais ver.-disse antes de sair andando para onde estava um rapaz de olhos castanhos cintilantes. Ao olhar para o rosto daquele rapaz e sentir seu coração bater mais rápido,sentiu um estalo. Virou-se e correu de volta para o túmulo.

-Ah,Gaara! Só mais uma coisa. Eu me apaixonei de novo!-disse com orgulho.-Espero que esteja feliz por mim. Tchau mais uma vez.-disse,por fim. Voltou a dirigir-se para o garoto de olhos cintilantes. Segurou a mão do mesmo.-Vamos?

-Sim.

O céu estava nublado,mas Ino não achava isso ruim. Um vento frio soprava,mas isso só favorecia-a para que pudesse abraçar o jovem de olhos castanhos cintilantes com mais força. E foi em um dia de chuva que o seu primeiro verdadeiro amor nasceu. Dias de chuvas eram realmente formidáveis,certo? Sim,eram.

-x-

Inglaterra,escritório da residência dos Yamanaka. Em cima da escrivaninha,debaixo de um peso de papel,estavam algumas folhas já conhecidas. Uma delas tinha um aspecto morto. As outras eram folhas de caderno meio amassadas.

**Papel número 1: **Atestado de óbito de Sabaku no Gaara.

Destaque para: - Causa mortis: Atropelamento.  
- Observação da autópsia. (Que veremos no papel número 2 e 3.)

**Papel número 2 e 3:** Carta pessoal.

_Vejamos bem. Ino,quero que leia isto com muita calma. E,por favor,a cada palavra minha,não se desespere. Estou deixando isso como um último recurso para chegar até você. Vamos lá.  
A algum tempo eu fui a um nerologista. Minha cabeça dói constantemente. E,mesmo sendo por motivos que você já conhece,não foi estranho eu ter desmaiado na sala daquela vez? Bem,o médico me pediu para fazer uma série de exames. Cada um pior que o outro,acredite.  
Semana passada eu retornei ao médico,para apresentar os exames a ele. E sabe o que ele disse? Eu tenho um tumor no cérebro. Maligno. O que significa que não dá mais pra tirar. É,você deve saber disso.  
Pode parecer que aceitei em pouco tempo,mas pra mim,foi uma semana bem longa. Eu vou morrer. É,isso é fato. Todos nós vamos,isso também é fato. Mas eu vou morrer antes,enfim.  
Hoje eu comprei um cd pra você. Quando você estiver lendo isso,provavelmente eu já terei entregue o cd pra você. Espero que já tenha ouvido ele também. É estranho pensar que você só lerá isso depois que eu morrer,se ocorrer como planejei. Esta carta ficará guardada,e só a acharão se fizerem uma limpa no meu quarto. É,isso só vai acontecer depois que eu morrer._

_Olha,Ino,eu quero que você seja forte. Não quero me achar nem nada,mas eu sei que você é muito dependente de mim. E tenho medo disso. Eu já sei que vou morrer antes de você. Então eu tenho medo do que você pode fazer após a minha morte._

_Eu te amo. Eu te amo de verdade. Nunca se esqueça disso. E ao se lembrar destas palavras,viva. Viva mesmo sem mim. Viva e encontre novos amores,novos amigos. Viva,Ino! Viva pelo que eu não poderei viver._

_Adeus,Ino. Guarde nossas lembranças em um espaço no seu coração que não te impeça de amar outras pessoas._

_Sabaku no Gaara._

Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Talvez tenha sido melhor que ele morresse de outra forma,que não fosse a do tumor que tomava conta do cérebro dele. Ele sofreu menos. E se formos analisar bem,ela também sofreu menos.

O tempo que Ino passou sem Gaara,foi vazio,mas necessário. Ela era fraca e super dependente dele. Ela precisava crescer. Precisava ficar mais forte.

E,se o silêncio dele não lhe dissesse nada,as palavras dele já lhe seriam inúteis.

**FIM.**

--

Ne,minna,é isso. .-. Eu,particularmente,gostei desse final. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado dele. :x

As coisas finalmente foram esclarecidas e eu finalmente pude terminar a fanfic. XD Sinto-me orgulhosa por isso. :B

Realmente espero por comentários dessa vez. XD Elogios ou críticas,o que for.

Agradeço àqueles que leram até o fim,e tiveram paciência para esperar pela minha falta de vontade. Honto ni arigato!

Ja ne! o/


End file.
